Ghost
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Simple. Gary is working on a fossil when he releases an ancient spirit. AshXMay Different May than the one we know. Slight Egoshipping. please read and review. PLZ! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Goast.

Chapter one. It beggins.

QE:This is a supernatural story about Gary Oak, Daisy Oak, Ash Ketchum, May Volcano and Misty Waterflower.

E.S.P:Cool.

Evestar:Cyndaquil doesn't like Supernatural.

E.S.P:Or horror.

I'QE:Horror. I like horror. I've found the centre button! Yeah me.

Evestar:Did you give her Vallina?

E.S.P: Yer Why?

Evestar:She goes hyper on that stuff.

E.S.P:Oh.

QE:I own nothing.

The brown haired lad held his head in frustration. His lad coat hung over the back of the chair as he tried to decipher these genetic codes.

"Bloody DNA." He moaned. It was an ancient fossil of an Eevee. "Why won't you give in and tell me?"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Gary." A strange female voice giggled.

"Who are you?" He jumped up looking around. No one was there.

"I'm not telling." The voice whispered next to his ear. His hair on the back of his neck lifted. "You're not giving up so easily are you?"

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"I'm not telling." Something cold ran up his back under his dark purple top. "That wouldn't be as fun." It giggled.

"Who are you?" He asked more sternly. The cold sensation disappeared. "That was weird. I must be working to hard." He said before heading home.

"Evening brother." A golden haired girl smiled as she placed a bowl on the floor for her Vulpix.

"Evening." He mumbled collapsing in a chair.

"Rough day at the lab?" She asked.

"Yep. The grass are fighting with the water pokemon. The fire can not get on with the ground." He mumbled through his hands.

"Would you like some herbal tea?" She asked massaging his shoulders.

"I think I'm going mad." He said normally.

"Why?" She asked heading to the kettle.

"I think I'm being haunted by a ghost." He answered.

"Of what?"

"She wouldn't say." He whispered "She sound sexy thou."

"Only you could say that." She smiled. "When she decides to turn up again give me a shout. Oh by the way Ash, Misty and Ash's new girlfriend May are coming tomorrow."

"I thought he dumped her last week."

"Nope. That was May from Hoenn this one is from Jhoto." She smiled.

"Great."

"Go to bed." She said.

"What about dinner?" He asked.

"Half an hour ago. Don't you remember." She asked.

"Nope."

"Lasagne." She smiled.

"Oh yeah."

E.S.P:Cool.

Evestar:Plz review.

QE:Hyper hyper hyper.

Evestar:I'm so glad Cyndaquil isn't here.

E.S.P:He's kinda cute in a mad, freaky way.


	2. Chapter 2 rewrite

Ghost

QE:This is a rewrite of chapter 2.

E.S.P: Just for Michelicious.

QE: I own nothing and still missing KT.

Evestar: And will never mention his name on this fanfic again.

E.S.P:Or we murder him.

Evestar:Red rum.

E.S.P:What?

Evestar:Say it backwards.

Gary headed out of they house towards the lab. When Ash turned up he wanted to be as far away as possible. They sibling rivalry had kind of got out of hand. Especially after Ash had gone out with Misty.

"Maganium STOP!" Cried a voice. Gary looked up trying to put his lab coat on.

CRASH!

"Ouch." He moaned trying to get up but a heavy green lump wouldn't move. "Get off." Still it wouldn't get off.

"Sorry. Maganium get up. Ok return." The green lump disappeared in a red light into its pokeball.

"A Maganium?" Gary asked. "That means you're from Jhoto?"

"Yep." She smiled. Her black hair fell down her back. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved top and denim skirt. " He's such a trouble."

"Hi the name's Gary Oak." He said holding out his hand.

"May Volcano." She said taking his hand. "I'm looking for Ash. Have you seen him?"

"No." Gary replied heading to the Lab. She was hot but Ash already had her so he wouldn't dare try.

"Thanks. I'm also looking for a Daisy and Misty." May smiled.

"Daisy lives in that house." He said pointing his house.

"Thanks." She said heading to the house.

Gary entered his office in the lab. He was going to start working on the fossil when a cold shiver ran up his back.

"If you're here to annoy me then piss off." He growled.

"Oww is Gary Oak upset." The voice said mockingly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You giving up?" I asked as it ran something down his back.

"Yes." He replied.

"Your no fun." It moaned disappearing.

"Thank Entei for that." He whispered.

"It's Enid." She whispered hugging him. "And I'm here for good." She giggled. "So don't try."

"Oh. Zapdos." He moaned.

QE:The legionaries make no appearence in this story and the only reason Gary says them is if any one reliogous reads this story they might take it the wrong way if Gary says Oh god or Thank god for that.

Evestar:Really.

QE:Yeah I get an earful off my grandma if i say that or oh hell.

E.S.P:Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost 

QE:Hello. Can anyone tell me what is surpost to happen in a Supernatural because I haven't the foggest. I know ghosts and ghouls are in it.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

Evestar:RABBITS.

E.S.P:Shut up!

A Hugh argument came out of the Oak resistance. Breaking the silent night.

"Misty relax." The black haired said nervously.

"Tell him to admit he was wrong!" screeched the orange haired girl.

"Misty you're over reacting." Daisy said dragging her brother out of the room.

"I don't see why?" May asked as she slid down her chair. "I'm I missing something?"

"You drunk?" Ash asked.

"Nope. Tea makes me go to sleep." She yawned.

Misty glared at Ash. "You dumped me for May two weeks ago. Then you dumped May for May last week. Whose next week?"

"No one. I'm sticking with May." He smiled. "And if your going to give me grieve then go home please."

"Not until you give me my bike back."

Daisy was pushing Gary up the stairs.

"I'm nineteen." He yelled hopelessly.

"Then act like one." She said pushing him in to his room. "Come down when you'll behave your self." She said closing the door.

"I can think of some words that describe you sis and non are nice." He said to himself.

"Hi Gary." The voice giggled.

"Oh Suicune." Gary moaned trying to open his door. "It's locked." He said franically.

QE:Poor Gary.

E.S.P:What's going to happen?

Evestar:Plz review or no updates will be made.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost

QE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy trying to finish Bird of Light.

E.S.P:Evestar is planning different ways of torturing PP.

QE:Great. And somehow I'll end up as the dead one.

E.S.P:AAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH ZOMBIE!_ Runs out the room._

QE: _sweat drop. _I own nothing._  
_

Gary frantically tried to open the door.

"Poor, poor Gary Oak." Enid giggled running something cold under his top.

"Get off." He moaned walking to the other side of his room near a bookcase full of different pokemon books.

"What's wrong?" A faded image of a girl around his age started to materialize out of nowhere. She had long brown hair and black eye. "You said and I quote 'Why won't you give in and tell me' and I will. Eventually." She smiled. The image started to fade away.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because your in trouble."

"Hay Gary who you talking to?" Ash asked pocking his head around the down.

"I'm going mental." Gary said shaking his head. "I thought a ghost of an Eevee as a girl stood there." He said pointing at the door.

"Really?" Ash asked. "Daisy said come down now."

QE:Dun dun duunnnnnnn

Evestar:I thought she likes Supernatural. She can running into my room screaming.

QE:Oh. I said somehow I'll end up as the dead one and she ran out screaming.

Evestar:Oh. Ok. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost 

QE:I like this chapter the most at the moment.

Evestar:Eveline is in it. If you what to know a little bit about her read 'Romeo and Juliet' in Why.

E.S.P:Eveline is now going to be a main charactr.

QE:I own nothing.

Sun light broke into the Oak residents. Everyone there had been up hours.

"Bloody Enid." Gary moaned hitting his head on the table.

Daisy wasn't paying any attention to her brother. She was more bothered in reading the postcard. "Grandpa is having fun. He saw a new breed of Eevee. Completely black and he met up with professor Ivy." Daisy said "Tell Gary not to work to hard and hope you two are having fun."

Knock. Knock. Daisy disappeared to the door. "Hi Everline." Gary groaned. Everline. He remembers her very well. She was looking for the Ketchum residence and ended up here and there cousin Tory came to visit because he was going to get his first pokemon.

"Hi Gary." A girl wearing a white sun hat with a red pokeball on it, A blue sleeveless top, red skirt and running shoes. "How are you?

"Fine till you showed up." He groaned.

"You're sister says your being tormented by a spirit." She said worriedly. "Is it true?"

"Yes." He groaned. "And she has a thing for me."

"Ok we need more three believers." She smiled.

"I'll get Ash and that lot." Daisy smiled as she grabbed a green wrap to go over her green dress and headed

"Why are you really here?" Gary asked.

"To see you." She sat on the edge of a chair. "Professor Oak said he was going on holiday and he need me to bring my pokedex to you. I found something in a cave on island 7 and he thinks you need to see it."

Gary groaned hitting his head on the table.

"Um." A black cat with glowing yellow rings jumped on Everline's lap.

"Hello there. What's you name?" She asked scratching its ear.

"Umbreon." Gary murmured, "Go out side and let everyone out."

"Um bree." Umbreon jumped down and ran out side.

"Who's your friend?" Everline started shaking.

"Enid not now. Everline is scared and she shouldn't be." Gary said.

"You're no fun. Evie don't worry. I won't hurt you. I admire you." The spirit said softy.

"Can you tell us why you're here?" Everline asked. She was shaking badly.

"No I can't." Enid said quietly. "If I do…" There was a strange noise then quite.

QE: Here are the pokemons they have.

Daisy Oak has a Vulpix, a Rattata, an Eevee and a Bulbasaur.

Ash Ketchum has a Pikachu, Charizard, Cyndaquil, Bayleaf, Snorlax and Glalie.

May Volcano has Pax (Pikachu), Leafy (Meganuim), Reddy (Gyarados), Poshy (Pidgeot), Sweety (Togepi) and Ratty (Rattata).

Misty Waterflower has Starmie, Staryu, Horsea, Corsola, Gyarados and Seel.

Gary Oak has Umbreon, Blastosie, Nidoqueen, Pidgeot, Exeggtor and Houndoom.

Eveline has Charlie (Charizard), Becky (Rattata), Patrick (Pidgeot), Tybalt (Eevee) Romeo and Juliet (Nidorino and Nidorina)

Cyndaquil: Just to say plz review.

E.S.P:I thought you hated Supernatural?

Cyndaquil: I do but annoying you two is to much fun. _Kisses her and runs off._

Evestar:I'm going to kill him.

E.S.P:Let Espeon do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost 

QE:I'm really sorry that I put sibling rivalry in chapter two.

Evestar:WE'll like to thank purple umbreon, Sentrovasi and Vampire wizard for reviewing.

E.S.P: And thanks to Sentrovasi for pointing it out.

QE:I own nothing.

It was nearing midnight. Eveline had decided earlier to get changed and now she was wearing a floatie black dress and wraps. She had a headscarf covering her brown hair. Gary and Ash were staring at each other. Daisy and May were chatting and Misty was trying to sort Eveline out who was shaking like mad.

"By the way Ash." Daisy started "Are you being a playboy like Gary was?"

Ash turned and thought for a minute. "No. I asked Misty out and we did loads of stuff over the three weeks but she never shut up about Gary. It was all Gary did this Gary did that."

"No it wasn't." Misty hissed.

"Then I left her and asked May but a week later she found Brendan and left me so I went to May V and it was because of her I went out with Misty. The only bad point of May is that she can beat me in pokemon battles." Ash replied. "So no I'm not being a play boy it's just my love life."

"And Gary can't complain because the amount of girls he picked up is remarkable. I think the only girls he hasn't been on a date is all the girls in this room." Daisy commented.

"Shut up." Gary moaned. "It weren't that many."

There were giggles escaping the wall behind Gary.

"She's back." Gary moaned hitting his head on the table.

"Excuse me misses Ghost." Eveline started. "But can you come back later. Please."

"Ok Evie." The giggling disappeared.

"I wonder why she only listens to you?" May asked.

"She did that earlier." Gary said, "She did say that she respected Eveline."

"Eveline. Why does she call you Evie and everyone else calls you Eveline?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. Everyone who knows me knows I hate being nicknamed so they call be by my first full name." She replied. "Even Zapdos calls me Eveline. He only calls me Eve or Evie when I won't listen to him."

"When do we start?" May asked.

"Soon." Daisy replied looking at the clock.

QE:Plz review.

Evestar: Pass the balloons.

E.S.P:Why?

Evestar:I'm going to fill them up with paint and me and Cyndaquil are going to throw them at passers by.

QE:Great more trouble for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost 

QE:Hi. If anyone is woundering about the fact of there being another May replacing May it's because when my sister played Gold see called the person May and that's wheree she's from. Her Brother is off my Gold and her sister if off my Silver.

E.S.P:That's one long sentance.

Evestar:Two.

QE:Three words.

E.S.P:Is it. I own nothing.

Evestar:That was five.

Every one sat around the table in a circle in the dark. All holding hands.

"Where's the crystal ball?" Gary asked.

"I broke it on the way here so we'll have to use Becky." Eveline smiled.

"Any chance you can hurry up Ashy is nearly a sleep." May urged.

"Ok." Eveline said nervously "Becky we need you." A purple rat pocked its head out of the dress. It nervously twitched its to white whiskers and pounced into the middle of the table. It wagged its curled tail.

"Great." Gary moaned. "And how is Becky going to help?"

"Well. Becky is my pokemon and we'll use her as a go between." Eveline smiled. "Let's begin." She nodded and Becky went a round a lit the five candles on the table at each point of a star. "May I call upon a spirit that is haunting Gary to use Becky as a host." Becky sat down in the middle of the star. She closed her eyes with her ears listening to every little sound.

"Not really." Every one looked to see a girl. She had long brown hair and black eye and lent against the wall. "I don't like rats."

Becky stood up and disappeared in to the dress.

"My name is Enid and I'm haunting Gary. And if I tell you why. You're all in danger." She said nodding her head.

"Why are you here?" daisy asked.

"Because your little brother asked me to." She replied. "You know you still don't need to hold hands?"

Everyone let go other than Ash and May.

"Why are we in danger?" Ash asked.

"Well if I told you then you'll be." She replied.

"What are you?" May asked.

"I'm an Eevee." She said before disappearing.

QE:Plz review.

E.S.P:CYNDAQUILS ARE CUTE!

Cyndaquil:Really.

E.S.P:Not you. Your a wurmple.

Cyndaquil:_growls and uses flamethrower._

E.S.P:Help.


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost

QE:Hello. I would like to thank purple umbreon, Michelicious, Sentrovasi and VampireWizard for reviewing.

Evestar:Chocolate cookies for all and they pokemon.

E.S.P:Three words. Disclaimer. Go it? Good.

"Come on Gary." Ash called running up the grassy hill with a yellow mouse with a tail shaped like a thunderbolt.

"Can I come?" asked Eveline.

Gary just nodded as she ran up the hill with Becky, a blue poison pin pokemon with big ears and a pink poison pin pokemon with a horn on it's forehead. "Come on Romeo." she called. "Your not letting Juliet win are you?"

"Nah." He replied.

"Ash where are we going?" Gary asked.

Ash stopped and ran back down the hill with Pikachu following.

"Cute Pikachu." Eveline smiled collapsing on the hill.

"We are going to see the one person I know might help." Ash said. "But you must know that she has an obsession with Eevee and they evolutions. She also isn't all there in the head"

"If she's mad then why are we going there?" Gary asked.

"Because if she's off the medication she's fine." Ash looked at Gary's confused face. "She's sane don't worry. She has the odd mad session and that's it."

"We going?" called Eveline.

"Yeah." Ash said walking back up the hill.

"Where's May?" Gary asked.

"Her sister phoned on the pokegear and said her brother is in hospital so she left this morning on Poshy, her Pidgeot." Ash replied.

Eveline got up and followed the boys.

From a distance a brown haired girl watched them with her black fox like pokemon. It had a grey mane.

"Eve." It yawned.

The girl fiddled with her black top. 'So that's where that Volcano girl went.' She thought. An evil smile flickered across her face. 'This is going to be fun.'

E.S.P:EVIL!

Evestar:What is?

E.S.P:That Wurmple.

QE:That isn't a Wurmple that a Cyndaquil.

Evestar:A girl one at that.

E.S.P:Oh. It just stole my cookie.

Evestar:There's more in the fridge.

QE:Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost 

QE:Hello.

Evestar:Place disclaimer here.

They stood outside a small cottage on the put outskirts of Pallet town. It was made out of red stone and had a thatch roof. The front door was loads of drapes.

"Here?" Gary asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Girls first." He gestured for Eveline to enter.

"Coward." She whispered entering.

Gary snorted following her in.

Inside it was dark with a couple of candles flickering away. A bookshelf on one side and a table covered by a purple clothe.

"She's not in." Gary said when Ash joined them.

"You in." Ash called.

"She's not in." Gary said again.

"Be with you in a sec." A girl called. "Just feeding everyone."

"You were saying." Eveline giggled.

"Shut up." He growled at her. All of a sudden books were flying, the table and chairs were floating, the candles went out and the temperature drooped suddenly.

"Oi, Spirits put everything back." A dark brown haired girl snapped as she entered the room. "What ever Gary said gives you no permission to mess my room up."

Slowly everything went back to its original place.

"Thank you." She smiled sitting down.

"Hello my names Kate but you ever call me that I'll break you arms off. So call me Eevee." She smiled.

"Would you really break someone's arms off?" Eveline asked.

"Hell no. I only say that to see the reactions." She smiled. "Let's see. Gary you're being tormented by a ghost. Ash your girlfriend is in serious trouble and Eveline your going out with my ex."

"How do you know?" Eveline asked.

"Zapdos told me. Ash phoned this morning and Eevee was acting weird." She said.

"How would Eevee know May is in trouble?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Because…Enid was Eevee's friend century's ago and Eevee can remember some stuff of her past life. She knows that you are all in danger from an ancient spirit that will kill you all by the full moon."

They all looked at her.

"I'm being serious. There is one way and one way only. It is in a shrine in the Sevil islands." She said sadly. "I'm sorry I can't be any help."

"Great." Ash yelled running out the house "I have to find May."

"Let's head house." Gary said walking out.

There was a flash of red light and a brown fox sat there.

"What an adorable Eevee." Eevee said.

"Tybalt return."

"Would you like a pokemon battle. I was going to challange Ash but he disappeared." She said sadly "Never mind if you don't"

"Ok if you tll me everything you know about the shirine and where it is."

"Sure."

QE:E.S.P.

E.S.P:Yes.

QE:Do you remember that Cyndaquil?

E.S.P:Yes.

QE:I found out who it was.

E.S.P:Yeah who?

QE:It was Terry.

Evestar:Plz review.


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost 

QE:If your expecting the battle between Eevee and Eveline then you'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Evestar:This happened about the same time as Ash and co were at Eevee's.

E.S.P:By now you should know what I'm going to say. So I'm not going to bother.

May let her black hair fly as her great big cream and brown bird flew over a lake. In the distance she could see New Bark Town. Her home. She could see two fires dodging and jumping in the woods on the out skirts.

"Down there." She screamed over the wind.

Poshy descended into the woods. There were two people battling. One was a boy. He had short ebony black hair, which elegantly fell, down his face. His blue eyes almost looked dog like. He tall and slightly muscular with his right arm in a cast. The other one was a young girl. She also had black hair, which fell down her back. She had greenie blue eye just like her sister.

"Kyle, Sooty what's up?" May called greeting them. "Broke your arm again?"

"Shattered more like." He said. "Cindie don't be so rough. Terry is only a Cyndaquil." He called as his black and cream dog used flame wheel on a little black and cream mouse.

"What happened? And what is the point of calling a male Typhlosion Cindie?" May asked.

"I changed last night and tried to kill Sooty and Cindie stopped me but shattered my arm bone. The reason he's called Cindie is because I fought he was a girl and he like the name." Kyle replied. "I'll give you a battle."

"Not if you're the last person on in the world." May replied.

"But I'm not human." He replied looking at with puppy dog eyes. "Please little sister."

"No." She smiled. "I'll give Sooty Reddy if you want."

"Bloody Gyarados." He moaned. "Have you told your boyfriend I'm a Werewolf yet?"

"No and not planning to."

"The smile on your face." Sooty sang.

"Please don't start singing please." Kyle moaned.

"Anyway you told kitty and she hasn't left you." May said. "Way do I have to tell Ash anyway? It's not my problem."

"Don't know?" He replied.

"Kyle's been feeling lonely lately." Sooty said. " I've started my pokemon journey and away most of the time. Kitty is training up her pokemon for the Cinnabar gym and you're always away with Ash. Mum always off to see Melissa."

"I forgot." May said covering her face. "I'm so sorry. Me and Ash are training together to try and go through the Hoenn league together."

"That's alright." Kyle smiled. "I'm off to see Kitty tomorrow. It was the last full moon this month last night."

QE:WEREWOLVES!

Evestar:Next time we'll tie her to a chair and gag her.

E.S.P:Exellent plan.

QE:THEY'RE SO CUTE !

E.S.P:Please review while we kill her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ghost

QE: Hi. I'm going to try and consentrate on this story.

E.S.P:But she gets easily side tracked.

Evestar:Even while doing homework.

QE:I never have and never will own anything in this story.

The field was hugh and green. There was a pitch marked in white. Eveline stood at one side with her hat covering her eyes. She hated battling. On the other side Eevee was fiddling her belt trying to find a decent pokemon. Her dark clothes stood out from the greenness.

"Come on out Charlie and Patrick." Eveline cried chock two red and white pokeballs in the air. A brown and cream bird came out a called its name as it ruffled its feathers. A red dragon like pokemon came out. He called his name and wagged his fire lit tail. "Beat that." Eveline cried.

"Ok. Charlia, Penny time to strut your stuff." She said chocking a red and white pokeball and a purple and white pokeball. Female versions of Patrick and Charlie stood before her. Penny bowed her head and stood straight back up looking blankly at Eveline and Charlia flirted a bit with Charlie. "Charlia stop it now. It's not fair to Charlie." Charlia looked at her trainer and cooed.

"Was that deliberate?" She asked.

Eevee looked at her. "No. Great minds think alike." She smiled.

Gary trudged up to the battle. "Do I have to judge? I'd rather battle."

"Yeah." Both girls answered.

"This is a friendly match between Eevee and Eveline. It is a double battle. Only two pokemons can be used." Gary said. "Let the battle begin."

"Penny follow Charlia every move." Eevee called. Penny nodded her head and stood still.

"Patrick use fly and Charlie use wing attack on Penny." Eveline called. Patrick flew into the air as Charlie charged at penny with his wings glowing white.

"Charlia attract then counter with wing attack. Penny follow using the same attack as Charlia." Eevee called. Charlia sent a blow kiss at Charlie. He stood dead in his tracks gawking at Charlia. Penny and Charlia both flew at Charlie with white wings. When they hit him on contact he flew thought the air crashing into Patrick.

"That was high." Eevee said impressed. "Kill two birds with one attacks."

"Slash and Aerial Ace on Penny." Eveline called. "Charlie snap out of it." She called when she realised that Charlie wasn't attacking. Patrick flew at Penny disappearing then reappearing crashing into Penny.

"Penny Attract then tickle attack. Charlia you do the same." Penny blew kissed Patrick then used her claws to tickle him. Charlia went up to Charlie but she didn't realise he snapped out of the trance. Charlie gave her a full on kiss. Patrick was never attracted in the first place because Penny missed. He gave her a great big hug. Penny really didn't like it and disappeared into her pokeball. Charlia and Charlie were really enjoying themselves.

Gary looked at them really worried. "Penny is refusing to battle right?"

"Yeah." Eevee answered.

"And Charlia and Charlie are refusing to battle right?" He asked.

"Charizards won't listen to us when they're like this." Eevee replied.

"Then Eveline has won due to the fact that Patrick is the only pokemon that is still on the field and isn't playing tonsil tennis." Gary said rather worriedly.

"Don't worry. When he wants to do it she'll whack him one. Charlia isn't a push over and never will." Eevee smiled.

"I hope Charlie will go in his pokeball." Eveline said holding it. "Charlie return." She said as Charlia disappeared into her pokeball. Charlie looked upset and disappeared into his pokeball. "Patrick." Eveline said with her head to one side. Patrick nodded and disappeared.

The girl looked at May and her brother who were sitting in the woods. Her black Eevee growled ever so slightly.

"How dare she get close to him. How dare she say that she cares for one of my mistress children." She hissed under her breath. "Tonight is the night." She said smiling. "Then we take out Ashy boy." Eevee nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

QE:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:I'm in trounle.

E.S.P: What did you do?

Cyndaquil:Stood on Surfs tail.

Evestar:Your doomed.


	12. Chapter 12

Ghost

QE:It is 7:35 6/6/06 in England when I'm putting this on Fan fiction.

E.S.P: It's Damien birthday.

Evestar:Who?

QE:The Oman is a horror film about a boy called Damien who is he Devil.

E.S.P&QE:Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaah

Evestar:Done?

E.S.P&QE:Yep.

Evestar:Good.

E.S.P:Insert Disclamer here.

QE:Because she's being lazy.

May lent against the wall out side they house. Kyle was packing and Sooty had headed off to see her boyfriend. She was waiting for Ash. Knowing him he got side tracked by his stomach. Again. She didn't care.

It was getting dark and the sunset was beautiful. The moon was coming out. Her mum had told her no matter where you are the moon is always the same. If it's a full moon where you are it doesn't mean there is a full moon here. It made no sense to her then and still made no sense now.

"Need help." She called to Kyle.

He stuck his head out of the second floor window. "No."

"I'm board." She moaned.

"Clean the house a bit." Kyle replied.

"I said I was board not desperate." She said.

Not far from them a black dog with shaggy fur looked at her.

"You know the plan Eevee." The girl asked.

"Might." It replied.

"Good." She smiled "Lets get going."

Two hours later Kyle came out to say good-bye to his sister. She wasn't there.

'She was there a minute ago' He thought to himself "May it ain't funny come out." He growled. Instead a small black Eevee walked over to him. In it's mouth was a pink piece of paper. "Hello there." He said carefully taking the paper. The Eevee looked at him and disappeared.

"Pidg ot." Said a medium sized brown and white bird.

"Hi Alexia." He said stroking the Pidgeotto.

He carefully opened the letter and read aloud. "By the full moon the one who calls herself your friend will die by a wolf." He looked at Alexia and she looked at him. "Great and I thought I was the only one left." He groaned. "Where's Kitty when you need her."

"Kyle." He looked up to see a black haired boy run up to him.

"Hay Ash." He said.

"Have you seen May?" Ash asked panting.

"Yeah but she's been kidnapped." Kyle said handing Ash the note. Ash's face dropped.

Back in Pallet town Eveline, Misty, Daisy and Gary were planning want to do.

"She said her Eevee said that the days and the month will lead us. So she thinks the month means the full moon." Eveline said.

"Great and if her Eevee said jump off a cliff will we do it?" Gary asked.

"You still pissed off that I won because Patrick scared Penny?" Eveline asked.

"No. It's just that they did something I could never do." Gary said looking Misty in the eyes.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Nothing." Gary replied.

"When Ash gets back with May we head to the Sevil islands." Daisy said.

QE:I'm sorry but the world was surpost to end at 6.

E.S.P:Random fact. It's a womans birthday on the 6/6/06 and she is 66. When she was born she was 6 pounds and born at 6 o'clock.

QE:Cool.

Evestar:Wow!

QE:And to day in 6th lesson the first two people who went up and did they talk did it for 6 minute and 6 seconds.

Evestar:Weird.

QE:And in first lesson which was maths a box nearly fell on some one but no one touched it.

Cyndaquil:They're going to be at it for a while so plz review.


	13. Chapter 13

Ghost

Cyndaquil:I'm warning you now they get worse on Friday the 13th.

QE:It's Friday the 13th already. Dam I forgot to put the decorations up.

E.S.P:It's not even Friday.

Evestar:I don't want to burst your bubble but it's sports day tomorrow.

QE:Noooooooooooooooooooooo._ two days later. _ooooooooooooo

Evestar:Done.

QE:Yep.

E.S.P:Good.

Evestar:Disclaimer here please. 

QE:Wouldn't it be easier to say I/She/It owns nothing?

Evestar:And?

QE:Never mind.

Ash and Charizard flew back to Pallet town. Kyle had disappeared to get help. He wanted to get home as fast as he could. May's life was at stake. His heart was pounding. His head hurt but he wasn't going to stop any time soon. He loved her too much. Charizard some how knew how Ash felt and flew extra fast.

In Pallet town everyone was ready and waiting for Ash and May. Misty and Gary were staring at each other. Daisy was cooking stew and Eveline was brushing Charlie down.

"Enid hasn't shown up in a while." Gary said.

"She's behind you." Eveline said.

"I should of kept my mouth shut." Gary said.

"It wouldn't of mattered." She said.

"Do you happen to know where Ash and May?" Daisy asked.

"May has been kidnapped and Ash is." Enid started when Ash burst though the door. "Here."

"Hi Ash." Eveline said.

"Mays been kidnapped and if we don't find her soon she'll be dead." Ash panted.

In a cave somewhere May was having a swearing frenzied.

"Oh will you shut up." The girl moaned chocking a stone at May's head.

"No I bloody will not." May called pulling at the chains that tied her to a rock. "You let me go now or I'll…"

"I'll what? Get your brother to kill me. Send your pokemon at me. If it's that one then Sooty has them." The girl asked.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"Satan's daughter in flesh and blood." She smiled.

"Satan doesn't exist." May snapped.

"Werewolves don't exist. But your brother is one. She smiled. And your stepfather." She smiled.

"So what. Being a werewolf has never affected him and never will. Robert isn't our farther and never was. Just because my mum left him he decided to bite my brother who was only one years old." May answered back.

"He would of bit you and Sophie if your mother wasn't so dam protected." She said picking up the Eevee. "Why is it your sister and brother both have Eevee?"

"Because Kyle wanted something small and sweet for Kitty to love and treat like a baby. Sophie wanted an Vaporeon." May smiled. "Both could of left it but nether did."

"No."

"Yep." May said. "Kitty looks after Eevee more."

"Soon you'll die and I don't care." She smiled.

QE:I know it's chapter is slow but it'll pick up soon. Hopefully.

Evestar:Can bitches get pregent on a full moon?

QE:I think so.

E.S.P:You've also got sex ed tomorrow.

QE:Great.

Evestar:Plz review.


	14. Chapter 14

Ghost 

QE:Hi.

Evestar:anyone want a Cyndaquiil grilled torchic wing?

E.S.P:Ok.

QE:They're having a barbie.

E.S.P:Why are they having a blond haired, long legged bimbo?

QE:Barbeque. I cann't spell.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

Everyone sat in silence while Ash read the letter.

"Well." Ash asked when he finished.

"When's the next full moon in the Sevil islands?" Eveline asked.

"Sometime next week." Enid said. "Listen. If you all want to help then I'll tell you. But if you don't then go."

Everyone looked at Eveline. "What?" She asked worriedly.

"Doesn't matter." Misty replied.

"Ok. When I was alive me and my friend Eevee, Eevee's Eevee, accidentally released a spirit. This spirit opened a portal between two worlds. Demon's escaped into our world. That is why there are Werewolves not Wereevees or Weregrowlithes." Enid said.

"And?" Gary asked.

"They are trying to kill my friend." Enid said. "And miss took May for her. They'll try and kill any one who knows."

"Does anyone have a ticket?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Eveline cried. "I've got a rainbow pass."

"That only lets one person on." Gary said.

"I didn't know." Eveline said.

"Did you read it?"

"Leave her alone Gary." Daisy said. "Bill owns us anyway."

Eevee jumped out the bedroom window and ran across the field. Her owner let her out. She had Charlia's pokeball in a small brown bag on her back. In the other pokeball was Ditty a Ditto. She was running to the Oak residents. A she needed to see her friend and B only her and the angel spirit could lock up the demons. When Enid was alive she was the angel spirit then they killed her. Eevee was spared but at the cost of being immortal.

"Eve." Called a white fox with nine tails.

"Hi Niney." She said stopping.

"Don't get killed what ever you do. Kate will miss you and I'll lose my best friend." Niney said.

"I have to help. I need to help. They can't complete it with out me." Eevee said.

"Don't worry." Niney said reassuringly. "You can do it. You all ways do. And I'll keep Kate busy. Don't you worry."

Evestar:We have torchic wings, Tauros meat and Pidgey breasts.

QE:Ok. That's alot.

E.S.P:all cooked on Cyndaquil's back?

QE:Yeah. Plz review.


	15. Chapter 15

Ghost 

QE:Sorry for everyone who says I update to fast but I'm Off School because I've hurt my jaw and findinghard too eat...

Evestar:School is an evil place.

QE:And I need to do something.

E.S.P:Disclaimer and I not saying any more.

Four winged creatures landed out side the Vermilion pokemon centre. Misty jumped off Gary's Pidgeot slightly red. Ash and Eveline carefully got off Charizard and Patrick.

They all returned they pokemons. Other than Eveline due to the fact Daisy who clung to Charlie's neck.

"Charlie lye down." Eveline said and Charlie obeyed and lied down. "Gary please get your sister off." Eveline pleaded with puppy dog eyes leaving Gar helpless against them.

"I'll try." Gary walked over to his sister and the now blue-faced Charizard. "Daisy get off. We're on ground and Charlie's turning blue."

Daisy brought her head up and looked at Charlie. "Oh sorry Charlie." She said getting up and fishing her bag. "Here." she said giving him a red pokeblock.

Charlie looked at it then looked at Eveline and gave out a tiny roar.

"You want Moo Moo milk don't you." Eveline said opening a clear bottle with milk in. Charlie stood up and nuzzled her. "Here Charlie." She said handing him the bottle. Charlie drank in all in one go then headed to a bin.

"That's one trained Charizard." Misty said. "To bad you can never teach Charizard that." She said looking at Ash.

"That's not important. May's in trouble." Ash said heading for the Boat.

"Wait Ash." Misty called chasing him. The others decide to follow.

Outside the docks Eveline panicked and hid behind Gary.

"What?" He asked.

"Hi cousin. Hi Daisy." Stood before then was a dark brown haired boy wearing a purple top and back trousers.

"Hi Tory." Daisy said. Gary just looked at him.

"We going?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Yes Ash." Daisy said.

"Poor Eveline." Misty said.

"Eveline you owe me a battle." Tory said.

"No I don't." She whispered.

"Listen. We are going to investigate what Eveline saw on 7 Island." Gary said. "Can you leave Eveline alone because you just know she'll beat you."

"She got you into it. It's nothing believe me." Tory said.

"If grandpa says it should be investigated then I have to go." Gary said. "And my friends are coming help and Ash is coming because his girlfriend is in trouble."

"Can you two stop fighting?" Daisy asked. "You two should try and get along."

"Ok if I can't battle Eveline now how about when we all get to 7 island?" Tory asked.

"Ok." Eveline answered.

QE:We've all died and gone to hell.

E.S.P:_Looks around. _Notthings changed.

QE:My whole pont.

Evestar:Should Tory and Eveline battle?

E.S.P:The voting lines are now open.

QE:Plz review.


	16. Chapter 16

Ghost

QE:I'm really sorry but I'm so board.

E.S.P:Disclaimer.

The boat journey was pretty uneventful other than Gary and Tory had staring contests. Misty and Eveline had a discussion about water pokemon and ended up having a catfight and Daisy gave Pikachu a massage.

Everyone quickly left the boat and headed out to a small village surrounded by cliffs and went into the red roof building.

"Now can I have the pokemon battle?" Tory asked impatiently.

"In a minute." Eveline said exiting the centre. "I just need to check if my pokemons are ok."

Daisy and Misty also left. Leaving Gary and Ash with Tory.

"She's going to do a disappearing act." Ash whispered to Gary before heading out the door. Gary nodded and followed.

Outside the girls and Ash stood on a bridge south of the village. Gary walked up to them.

"What's that?" Eveline asked pointing to a black object in the sky.

"Pika." Pikachu said as a Pidgeot landed. Pikachu ran up to it and they had a conversation then Pikachu ran to Ash. He made random hand and body movements for Ash to guess.

"May. Escape. Trouble. Help." Ash said as Pikachu nodded. "What?"

"May's pokemon. Escaped to find you. May's in trouble. She needs help." Eveline said. Pikachu jumped for joy.

"How did you know?" Gary asked.

"Not the foggiest." Eveline replied. "Come on. Only I know the way." She said walking south.

In the distance a red dragon with a long blue and white dragon and a brown fox with a cream mane on it's back flew towards 7 Island. She roared letting all pokemons know she was there.

"Oh will you shut up." The girl cried.

"Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad 

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight 

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection" May sang.

"Eevee." The girl said. The black Eevee nodded and gagged May. "Thank you." She said. "Now May in order to complete the ritual we need a Werewolf and the only one still a live is your brother. So where is he."

"Mumgr buvby leivyba b vy ddvtv nmvnt." May mumbled.

"Why want you tell me?" She asked.

"Mmvylr lbvr vtcburccb ubvsru byv." May cried.

"To right. I am a bitch." She said. "But I need your brother."

"Hrtynb khj." May cried.

"What!"

QE:By the way May said screw you.

E.S.P:You just couldn't hear her.

Evestar:Ok. Plz review.


	17. Chapter 17

Ghost 

QE:Warning I'm going to do another quick update.

E.S.P:And I'm being lazy.

It didn't take Tory long to realise that they weren't coming back.

"Bloody Eveline." He moaned getting up. "Why does she hate pokemon battles and yet her pokemon are invincible?"

He left the centre and headed south.

"Come on Ditty." Eevee pleaded.

"No." The Dragonair complained.

"Come on Ditty. You're the only Ditto who listens to me." Eevee said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No." He said sternly.

"Ditty you can chose the sex." Charlia said as she lolled over a boulder. "Plus you're the only Ditto we know who can change from memory."

"All you have to do is pretend to be our trainer." Eevee pleaded. "Please." She said. Her eyes watered and she sniffed a lot.

"Oh alright." He moaned transforming. The girls stood (or lying in Charlia's case.) as a boy about thirteen, fourteen with short cream hair and hazel eyes sat before them. He was wearing a black top with black jeans.

"Can you hear me?" Eevee asked.

"What in the name of Ho-oh is a question like that? Of course he can hear us." Charlia moaned.

"Charlia stop complaining." Ditty growled.

"Good. If we get into a pokemon battle and you tell me to do an attack I don't know I'm using you as a shot put. Got it?" Charlia said menacingly.

"Yes." He squeaked.

"Don't worry she's just love sick." Eevee said, "She's normally really nice."

"Ok."

Gary and Misty walked behind everyone about a couple of steps.

"What do you what?" Misty asked.

"I… I want to say I…I…"

"Hello Eveline." Both of them looked to see a boy in black trousers and top. He also had a red jacket and cap on, walk over to Eveline.

"Hi Nicolas." She said.

"My Victreebels are rearing to battle." The ranger said.

"Sorry I'm busy. I going to show my friends the thing I told you about.' She said. "And they don't abuse their pokemon."

"Good, good." A girl wearing the same as Nicolas said walking passed Eveline. "Coming Nicolas?"

"Yes Madeline." He said trudging off after her.

"Poor Nick." Eveline smiled.

"Do you know everyone here?" Gary asked.

"Not really. I've battled everyone here other than Max who is really nice." Eveline said heading up a hill. "Come one. It's a days walking."

Evestar:You don't have to review this chapter if you don't want to.


	18. Chapter 18

Ghost

QE:Done.

E.S.P:Wow.

Evestar:Does anyone read the disclaimer?

They (Ash and co.) were climbing up a steep hill. Eveline up front followed by Ash, Daisy held her green skirt up as she clambered up behind Ash and Misty and Gary bringing up the rear. Poshy was flying above them. She swooped and let out a cry as she flew above a bungle of clothes. She seemed really concerned.

Gary noticed it move slightly. He some how manage to get pass everyone and walk up to it. To his horror the bundle was a girl about twelve with brown hair. There was a small trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. She seemed unconsciousness.

"It's a girl." He called out as he checked her pulse. It was fine and her chest slowly rise and went back down. Everyone ran up.

"Is she alright?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah." Gary said. He didn't realise her eyes were flickering.

"Nigel horn drill." She cried. A Nidorino slightly bigger than a normal and duller in colour charged at Gary.

Everyone moved in time to be missed.

"Call him off." Ash yelled.

"Pika." Pikachu cried.

"Fine." She said. "Pika Thunder shock." She chucked a pokeball and a Pikachu jumped onto Nigel and let out a pulse of electricity. Nigel stopped and walked back to the girl. "Good boy Nigel. You're an angel. Pika that was some fine rodeo riding partner." She smiled. Then the smile faded. "First you attack me and my boyfriend. You lot kidnap him and drag me here. Now you've came to finish me off haven't you lot." She hissed. Pika and Nigel growled.

"Listen." Eveline said walking up. "We're looking for a girl called May."

"Oh. Good on her she escaped." The girl said.

"No my girlfriend been kidnapped." Ash said. "May."

"Oh. I'm sorry but Kyle told me to be careful and not to trust to many people. And I'm really worried." She looked generally sorry. "My name's Kitty. I'm really sorry for my behaviour."

Tory grumbled to himself. He wasn't paying attention to way he was going and walked into some bodie.

"Hay look where you're going." Tory growled.

"I was." The boy said. His hazel eyes looked straight through Tory. On the boys shoulder an Eevee front paws were placed as she pulled herself up.

"So way did you walk into me?" Tory asked.

The Eevee nuzzled his ear. "Hay if you want a pokemon battle might decide who walked into who." He said.

"Fair enough." Tory said as they walked apart.

"Charlia take flight." The boy said tossing a purple and whit ball in the air. "How does one on one sound?" He asked as a red dragon flew above him.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Tory asked. "Mine's Tory Oak. Ex Kanto Champion."

"My friends call me Ditty." Ditty said. He hadn't lied. Only Kate, Eevee Charlia and Niney called him that. Everyone else called him Ditto.

"That's a strange name." Tory said. "Blastoise." A blue pokemon in a brown shell came out. "Hydro pump that Charizard." Blastoise readied his cannons.

Eevee nuzzled Ditty's ear again. "Charlia attract then use a combination of Flamethrower and fire spin." Charlia nodded and sent hearts at Blastoise. He became memorised by her. She sent out hugh flames at him. Blastoise didn't move.

"Withdraw." Tory called. Blastoise didn't move and got hit by the fire. When the fire faded away Blastoise was on the ground. He had fainted.

Tory looked at Ditty evilly. Ditty just shrugged his shoulders. Eevee nuzzled his ear again and Ditty moved really fast with Charlia walking behind him. She sent a blow kiss over her shoulder at him.

"Eevee I didn't know Charlia's attack could do that." Ditty said.

"I beat a Blastoise." Charlia bragged.

"No one likes a bragger." Eevee said. "We needed to hurry. If they got they hands on a bitch and a dog then we're doomed. It's a full moon in two days."

Cyndaquil:QE your English right.

QE:Yeah.

Cyndaquil:So you say Tally oh and all that lot.

QE:No.

Cyndaquil:Do you sorport England in the world cup?

QE:No. I surport anyone who beats England. Anyway I think footballs crap.

E.S.P:Hay I'm a football surporter and that's a offensive.

QE:And I don't care. I'll be at a BBQ with Evestar and Quilava.

Cyndaquil:My cousin.

QE:Yep.

Evestar:Any one who doesn't like Football or England can join.

QE:Plz review.


	19. Chapter 19

Ghost 

QE:I found something really wierd.

Evestar:What?

QE:There's this boy called Damien who was born on the 6/6/06 at 6:59 he weighted 6lbs 6ozs and he has a tatoo on his forhead.

E.S.P:She's at it again.

Evestar:The Disclaimer here.

A round the camp fire everyone sat talking. Other than Ash and Kitty. Pika and Pikachu were play with each other. Pika being the youngest was smaller than Pikachu but she kept tackling him to the ground. No one saw the black Eevee looking at them. Its eyes were unusually dark. It eyed Ash.

"Are you all right Ash?" Eveline asked.

Ash looked at her "No. I could of phoned and warned her. But I didn't."

"Ash don't blame yourself." She said.

"Why not?" Pikachu looked at him.

"Because its not your fault. It just happened."

Pika followed Pikachu's gaze and looked at Ash to.

(I'm only writing in the pokemon translation.)

"Why is he upset?" Pika asked.

"Because his love is in trouble." Pikachu. "May is really nice."

"She can get annoying. Pax to." Pika said.

"Pax is really nice." Pikachu said hurt.

"Only if she likes you." Pika smiled. "Why aren't you trying to cheer him up?"

Pikachu looked at her and walked to Ash.

Later when everyone was asleep the Eevee walked down the hill towards Ash. Before he changed into a black Fearow taking off with Ash in his claws.

"Charlia chase it." Eevee yelled scaring both the rock and Charlia.

"What in Zapdos name." Ditty said transforming into a Dragonair.

"Black Eevee, got to move, get up NOW!" Eevee yelled.

"Get on then." Charlia hissed as Ditty clambered on.

"It's to early." Ditty moaned as Eevee jumped on.

QE:Poor Ash.

E.S.P:You care why?

QE:Not the foggest.

Evestar:Mutiny.

QE:Plz review.


	20. Chapter 20

Ghost 

QE:I'm back.

Evestar;That's a scary sight.

QE:Shut up. I've been through An English Essay, Music, History, did an talk in English, Geography and French.

Evestar:Poor you.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

In Ash's dream he saw a huge black bird calling his name.

"Ash. Ash. OI ASH WAKE UP!" Ash jolt up to see May looking pissed off. "Had a nice dream?" She asked.

"Why?" Ash yawned.

"Hi Ash." May smiled.

"Hi May." He tried to move his arms to hug May but they were tied behind his back. His feet were tied together and a chain connected him to the wall.

"Poor Ashy boy." A mocking voice said. The girl walked in with Kyle following her. He was untied.

"Kyle any chance you could untied us?" May asked hopefully.

"Sorry sis if I do then that black Eevee will kill you." Kyle said shaking his head.

"Out of curiosity but how did I get here?" Ash asked.

"Eevee flew you here." She said.

"But Eevee's can't fly." Ash said.

"He transformed." The girl said.

"Eevee's can't transform believe me I tried to teach one once." May said.

"You don't get it. It's not a normal Eevee." The girl said. "Do you like my new doggy?" She asked patting Kyle on the head.

"Kitty's going to kill you." Kyle said.

"That cat doesn't scare me." She said.

"She would if you got her mad enough." May said.

"She's just a cat." The girl said disappearing.

"An evil one at that." Kyle stated sitting next to May. "I hope she's ok."

"Don't worry. She's got Pika and Nigel and if needed Megan." May said. "By the way what is Megan?"

"A Gyarados. She doesn't scare me she's really nice." Kyle said.

"Who? Mrgan or Kitty." may asked.

"Megan. Kitty scarys me sometimes."

Out side them lot were looking for Ash.

"Can someone disappear into thin air?" Eveline asked.

"No." Gary said, "Our DNA isn't capable of doing that."

"Then where is Ash?" Misty asked.

"I think that black Fearow might know." Daisy said. Everyone followed her gaze to a black bird.

"That's the bird that attacked me and Kyle." Kitty said. Pika jumped in front of her. Sparks flying. Pikachu joined her.

It's eyes looked straight at Kitty. It screech and flew straight at her.

"Speary Wing attack." She called. A brown bird looked at the black version and charged at it using drill peck. "I said wing attack." She huffed.

"Pika pi pika pickac chu ch pi chu." Pika said. Speary sat down as Pika climbed on top of him. Speary flew at it with Pika. When they were close enough Pika jumped onto the black bird.

"Pika no." Kitty called. But it was to late Pika let out a horrific bolt of lighting.

The bird screeched and flew off with Pika still on it's back.

"Pika." Kitty said quietly. "Speary return." She said holding out his pokeball.

"Ok." Daisy said closing her eyes. "May, Ash and Pika have been kidnapped."

"Don't forget Kyle." Kitty said.

"But why them. We know why Pika." Daisy said.

"Let's move on." Misty said, "That thing might come back."

They all nodded and headed off.

QE:If you want to know more about Kitty and Kyle read chapter 15 of why. Its my favourite chapter on that so far.

E.S.P:She needs a word of the week.

Evestar:Last week was Mutiny.

QE:Plz review.


	21. Chapter 21

Ghost 

QE:Hello.

Evestar:She's listening to Bon Jovi.

E.S.P:Wanted Dead or a Live. It's really cool.

QE:I have never and never will own pokemon.

Pika sat still. She longed to run up to Kyle for a hug but if she did. There was no knowing of what would happen. Pika watched as a brown haired girl wearing black walked in. There was an aura of evil radiating from her.

"Kyle seems like your girlfriend sent a spy." She said pointing straight at Pika. "Get it down now."

The three of them looked up at her. Pika nodded and ran down the really steep wall and into Kyle's arms quivering. "Don't worry Pika." He whispered.

Pika whimpered.

"Don't worry." May said smiling. "We'll get out."

"My friends and Gary have never let us down yet." Ash said.

Ditty, Eevee and Charlia were hiding up two trees. Tory was on the hunt.

"We're doomed." Ditty whispered.

"Yeah." Charlia nodded.

"Shut up." Eevee looked at Ditty. "Why didn't you just change into a tree or bush?"

"Not the foggiest." He said. "Charlia can you use Fly in a tree?"

"Yep."

"Will you?"

"Yes."

Eevee and Ditty climbed on to Charlia's back. She took flight.

Eveline, Kitty, Gary, Misty and Daisy walked into a cave. In the room there were seven boulders each placed around the large room.

"Over there." Eveline nodded at the odd boulder in the middle. She pulled out her pokedex.

Gary walked over to the boulder and thought hard. "Nidoqueen use strength." A large blue pokemon with a small horn and the odd cream marking came out and tried to move the boulder. It didn't budge.

"I was going to say. I took pictures because it was really hard to move them in the first place." Eveline said giving Gary the pokedex.

On the picture was writing. Gary could barely work out what they said.

"It says 'When the night falls on night of moons full a bitch and a dog shall breed but in order of new life old life shall be sacrificed'. They haven't got long." Every one turned to see cream haired boy with hazel eyes entered the cave with a Charizard and an Eevee poking over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Gary asked stepping before the girls.

"The name's Ditty. This is Eevee and some of you have already met Charlia." He said pointing everyone out.

"Return Nidoqueen." Gary said. Nidoqueen disappeared in a stream of red light.

"We're here to help you." Ditty said.

QE:Hope it's long enought.

E.S.P:She's now listening to you give love a bad name. _Big grin. _I think he's hot.

Espeon:E.S.P.

E.S.P:Yay it worked. Thanks QE.

QE:Plz review.


	22. Chapter 22

Ghost 

QE:Hi. For anyone who doesn't know who Bon Jovi is I'll tell you. The lead singer is called Jon Bon Jovi. My six favourite songs he did in order are. You give lave a bad name. Keep the Faith. Someday I'll be Saturday night. Livin' on a pray. Blaze of gory and Wanted dead or alive. _Big grin._ They are an old band releasing new songs.

E.S.P&Espeon:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Evestar:She owns nothing.

Pika lied crashed out on Kyle's legs. May and Ash were leaning on each other. They were all asleep.

The black Eevee walked up to Kyle. Deep inside him was a feeling of despair. Guilt.

"How can we trust you?" Misty asked Ditty.

" don't know." Ditty replied. Eevee nuzzled his ear. "Eevee says that Kate sent us to help." Eevee nuzzled his ear again. "She has also found out more about this."

Gary looked at Ditty. "Every time that Eevee nuzzles you, you speak."

"Yep." Ditty said. "It's only because I'll mess it up."

"Do you know where Ash and May are?" Daisy asked.

Eevee looked at him and shook her head. "No."

"Do you know where Kyle and my baby Pika are?" Kitty asked.

Charlia let out a series of growls. "Charlia says was Pika the Pikachu on a black Fearow's back?" Ditty asked.

"You understand pokemon?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. I am one."

"What are you then?" Gary asked.

"Ditto."

"Ditto's can not change into a human." Gary stated.

"If we did then you'll all turn against each other. We're not that stupid." Ditty said.

Charlia let out a growl that sounded like a laugh. Ditty shot her a glare.

"Have you seen Pika?" Misty asked walking up to Charlia. She nodded. "Where?" Misty asked.

Charlia walked out side.

"Kitty does your Fearow listen to you?" Daisy asked.

"No. He will fly with someone on his back." Kitty said. "He's very particular that way."

They all headed out side. Everyone called out they flying pokemons. Big mistake. Charlie was hugging Charlia like there was no tomorrow. She smacked him around the head and gave him a telling off.

Kyle woke up with a start. He was shaking really badly. He only shook like this when a full moon is nearly out. Slowly he lent against the wall and looked at his sister. As long as he could remember he was a werewolf. He tried to remember what happens to him on a full moon. Nothing but blanks. Like them night never existed. That hurt him more. The unknown. (Not pokemon.)

QE:Tada.

Evestar:Shut up.

E.S.P:I'm so happy.

Evestar:Why?

QE:Cyndaquil is ignoring her.

Evestar:Oh.

E.S.P:Me and Espeon are disappearing into the cupboard.

QE:Ok.

Evestar:To much info.

QE:Plz review.


	23. Chapter 23

Ghost

QE:Hello.

E.S.P: I'm here to say me and Espeon are disappearing on hoilday over the weekend.

Evestar:Cool where you two going?

E.S.P:Hemsby.

Espeon:Just me, her, Taylor and Sooty and all they pokemon.

QE:Never mind. I own nothing.

Kitty shifted slightly. She looked up at the moon. It was full but barely rising. They had found the place. It took them all day. Now she feared. When he changed, everything he knows and is will disappear and an evil furry monster will take his place. She loved him. He loved her. She closed her eyes to remember.

_Flashback._

_They were sitting outside her home in Pallet town. It was two years ago. He was quiet. That's what was wrong. Him. Quiet. Those two words are never in the same sentence except if isn't is in the middle. She had to ask what's wrong._

_"What's up? Your quiet." She asked with pleading eyes._

_He hung his head. "Kitty I love you but I can never be with you."_

_"Oh." She had shut up. "Why?"_

_She was only ten then._

_"Because the moon is my enemy. Has always been and always will."_

_"I love you." She said kissing him and walking off. "Me and Chairla are heading off." She said walking off._

_End flashback._

Kitty had to twist his arm behind his back to get it out of him. It didn't bother her. She just loved him.

"Are you alright Kitty?" Misty asked.

"NO. I love Kyle. He's going to kill someone. I know it." Kitty sniffed.

"It says a wolf." Ditty said.

"Kyle's a werewolf." Kitty broke down into uncontrollable crying.

"Cheer up Kitty." Daisy said hugging her. "Even if he's a werewolf he wouldn't kill some one. You said he's too kind."

"But…when he's…a werewolf…he loses…he's…memory. He'll…kill. He can't…help…it." Kitty cried through tears.

"Now you tell us." Gary moaned.

"What now?" Misty asked. "We don't know how to kill him or how to protect ourselves."

"Silver." Ditty said. "Werewolves are allergic to Silver." Eevee nodded.

"Why Silver?" Gary asked.

Eevee nuzzled him. "Werewolves can't touch silver due to the silvery shine of the moon."

"But he needs the moon the change." Kitty sniffed.

Eevee nuzzled Ditty again. "We need water but we can drown in it. Werewolves need to change by the moon but silver amplifies the magically qualities." Ditty replied. Eevee did nothing.

"But he wears a silver cross around his neck." Kitty said.

Eevee thought then nuzzled Ditty. "Eevee says as long as the sliver doesn't come in contact with the moon he's fine."

"I wear the same cross." Kitty said. "He's said something about a bird's feather."

"The bird of light." Ditty said. "Also know as the Phoenix."

"Ho-oh?" Gary asked.

"No. A bird stronger than her. It's not important. She's completed her task." Ditty said.

"Let's go in." Misty said.

They all nodded.

QE:Here is some points I have to make A. I had to find a reason why werewolves are allergic to silver. I couldn't find one so I made one up. B. PP watches fairly odd parents and Timmy TV is one of my favourite epsodes. C. I love David Tennent who is a cute Dr Who. That is way there are quotes from both fairly odd parents and Dr Who are in this chapter D. I know this chapter goes on a bit.

E.S.P:Done?

QE:Yep.

Espeon:Can I?

Evestar:Go ahead.

Espeon:Plz review.

QE:Oh yeah nearly forgot. Purple Umbreon if you Moronic boyfriend dumped you then it means he doesn't know a good thing when he sees it.

Espeon:And I don't care if E.S.P dumps me...

E.S.P: _sarky _Like that's going to happen.

Espeon:...As long as she's happy I'm happy.

Evestar:Oww that sweet.

Cyndaquil:Too bad the same can't be said about you.

Evestar:What?

Cyndaquil:Nothing.

Espeon:You leave Evestar alone while we're gone.

Cyndaquil:E.S.P your boyfriend cares more about Evestar then you.

E.S.P:I told him to stick up for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Ghost 

Espeon:Ally you're not as cute as E.S.P or as sweet.

Evestar:Don't you dare use attract on him. I don't want to see E.S.P hurt.

E.S.P:Thanks.

QE:I own nothing.

In side the cave Kyle was coughing up blood. His back was arched and he was in a lot of pain. He had gotten as far away from Ash and May as possible. May knew no matter what not to let him bite her or Ash. Even if it means killing him. Pika was ready. She had done this before. (Here's another Bloody Flashback. It's in Pika's point of view)

_Flashback._

_Kitty and Kyle were setting up the tent before sunset. He seemed panicky. It really shocked her when he came up and said, "What ever you do. Don't let anyone or anything near her before sunset. Even me. Got it?" Pika had to nod. He seemed so serious._

_When the moon came out, Kyle had disappeared. She didn't see there was a big shaggy dog prowling around the camp. Until it tried to attack Kitty in her tent. She had to send out the biggest voltage her body could muster. A black and cream dog, Cindie, tried to pin it down. Being a Quilava then the worst he did was break it's front paw. It ran off._

_"Cindie what was that?" She asked._

_"I'm not telling you." He sat beside her. Looking like he would stay on century all night, and he did._

_She did find out it was Kyle was a werewolf until morning when he can back holding his wrist with his left hand._

_End flashback._

"What's wrong with your brother?" Ash asked.

"He's a werewolf. It means he changes into a wolf on every full moon." May said. "And when he does. He's no longer him."

"Not good." Ash said.

"Here." The girl came in with there pokeballs. She walked up to them and untied them.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"You'll be locked in here with my brother. You mays as well have something to defend yourselves with." She gave them their pokeballs.

"I don't what to point out the obvious but Kyle is my brother." May hissed. "He's no relation to you."

"What about your step dad. You know your brothers dad." She smiled. "What hasn't Kyle said you're only half brother and sisters."

"Yeah I know. That Entei for nothing Bastard is the reason Kyle's a werewolf." May hissed.

The black Eevee walked up behind the girl smiling.

"Met your dad. Well you know." No one was listening to Kyle's moans of pain.

"Oh so you're a bitch." May asked.

"Your mother found him and changed him in to an Eevee. It's taken him fourteen years to be able to manifest into different forms." She hissed.

"Well I hope he'll rot as an Eevee." May said.

Ash looked rather worriedly at May. "I think this is a bad idea."

"Yeah." May said.

"Not long now."

QE: Plz review if you not want to hear this bit. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha _caries on_

Taylor:_Walks in _Ok.

QE:Hay Taylor.

Taylor:Hi. Espeon. E.S.P come on we're going.

Espeon:All pack?

E.S.P:Yep. See you all some time next week.

Espeon:Bye.

Taylor:Bye._ walks out with Espeon and E.S.P._

QE:I'm beening evil.

Evestar:How come she gets the blame if I do something?

QE:Not the foggest.

Evestar:I'm off to find a poor sucker.

QE:I'm on mt own now.


	25. Chapter 25

Ghost

QE:I'm all on my own. PP and Surf have gone surfing. Evestar is boyfriend hunting. E.S.P is on hoilday with Espeon and Cyndaquil is being a chicken.

Cyndaquil:_Hiding behind the sofa. _Not.

QE:The monster on Dr Who wasn't that scary. Never mind. I own nothing.

May and Ash sat on the other side of the room. Pika up on a ledge. All of them just out of sight of Kyle. He was whimpering and moaning. Ash felt guilty. He looked at May to see her look sorry for her self.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash asked.

"Because I didn't think it was important at the time." May said "Any way we, me, Kitty and Sooty, made a pack never to tell anyone. Kyle wanted me to tell you."

There was an ear piercing scream that slowly turned into a blood curtailing howl.

"I've never been so close to my brother transformation." May said worriedly. "This is bad." She moaned.

There was scuffle of claws on the floor.

"Electric!" May exclaimed.

"May." Ash said nervously.

"Do you have Pikachu?" May asked. Ash shook his head. "Ok. I have Pax and Pika is up there." May said to herself.

Ash stood up and looked around the corner to see a dog like face with a set of sharp un natural looking teeth growl at him. "Um May." He said quietly.

"What?" May asked.

"Help!" Ash yelled as the creature leaped at him.

"Pax thunder shock." May called. A yellow mouse came out. Thunder came down on the wolf and it fell down. "Did you do that Pax?" May asked.

Pax shook her head.

"Pika pi." They all looked up to see Becky, Pikachu and Gary look down.

"Need a hand?" Gary called.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Don't come down. It will provoke my brother." May called.

"Pika." Kitty said running up to the edge.

"Kitty don't." Gary Yelled but it was too late she slid down the wall. Pika jumped into her arms.

"Hallo May." She smiled.

"Why does my brother love you?" May asked.

"We need to use silver." Kitty said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because Kyle can't touch it." May replied. "Why in Entei did I forget that?" She said pulling out a silver star on a chain.

"Don't worry. I took the liberty to take my brothers necklace off." The girl said walking in. "Brother get up."

The things ears pricked up. It rolled on it front and pushed up with its fore legs. It turned and growled at them.

"Come on Pika. Kyle is always scaring us on a full moon." Kitty said walking forwards. "Alternate between pay day and thunder shock." Pika nodded.

"Pikachu very time she uses pay day use thunder shock." Ash said. "Girls go. The three of us can hold him off."

"Ash. Here." May gave him her necklace. "I know once you got something in your head you can't be persuade so have it. Just don't let him bite you." Ash nodded.

"Bye Ash." Kitty said. "If Ash calls out an attack for you listen." Pika nodded.

Both girls ran out.

"Brother attack."

QE:Werewolves! I'm sorry. Plz review.

Quilava:I'm here.

QE:Hello.

Quilava:Don't strangle me.

QE:I'm sorry.

Quilava:That's alright.

QE:yay.


	26. Chapter 26

Ghost 

QE:E.S.P is back tomorrow.

Cyndaquil:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quilava:QE owns nothing.

May and Kitty ran as fast as Kitty could.

"Come on Kit." May yelled. Kitty panted running down the stone corridor. "If Kyle was after us he would of got us by now."

"I…Know." Kitty panted.

"Then come on." May said urgently.

"I…'m…coming." Kitty panted.

Down the corridor the black Eevee was walking down at a leisurely pace. Smiling to himself. He had waited to long and now was the time to get revenge on the one who caused him the most pain.

"There's the exit." May called. Kitty was near collapsing.

"Come…ing." She panted. Trying to keep up.

At the end of the long winding tunnel a glimmer of light shone. The closer they got the bigger it was.

"Can…we…stop?" Kitty panted.

"Do you have a bird pokemon?" May asked.

Kitty nodded.

"I think there is enough room for a bird to take fight." May said checking the width. "Yeah the is."

"Ok…Speary take…flight." A brown bird stood in the corridor. "Ok…Speary…try…and use…fly." Kitty panted as both girls tried to get on his back. Speary nodded and ran as fast as he could without hurting himself or the girls.

Eevee, Ditty, Charlia, Eveline, Gary, Daisy and Misty were handing around outside the cave.

"I should have gone down." Gary said.

"Don't worry. They can look after themselves." Eveline said.

"I hope Ash isn't doing anything stupid." Misty said.

"Of course his' going to do something stupid, its Ash." Gary said.

"Yeah." Misty nodded.

"We better keep an eye out." Daisy said.

"Why?" Everyone turned around to see Ash and three Pikachus.

"Where are the others?" Gary asked.

"Here." Kitty called walking over from the bush.

"Poshy." May called as Poshy cooed and cuddled her. "You clever bird."

"We better get out of here." Gary said.

"No we can't my brother is stuck in there and if we don't help him then who knows what will happen." May argued. "His my family and he wouldn't leave me behind."

"But it isn't him it's a werewolf in his place. You said so yourself." Gary replied.

"Kyle won't hurt us. So what if three times a month he changes into an evil creature. It is still him…"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone jumped. Eevee growled slowly. "May's right it's still Kyle there and he's the one who haves to suffer. Now stop arguing." Eevee looked at both of them. "We need to get him out but during the day when he's less liable to kill us."

"I don't think we will." Ditty said pointing at a huge wolf growling at them.

Cyndaquil:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

QE:Shut up.

Cyndaquil:No.

Quilava:Plz review.

QE:I am very sorry if this goes on a bit but I'm struggling for exicting ideas.


	27. Chapter 27

Ghost

QE:I think this is the longest chaper yet.

Evestar:_Walks in with a doll. _I've got a boyfriend.

Quilava:That's a Ken doll and naked at that.

Evestar:Oh.

E.S.P:Hello. I'm back.

QE:Yay the gangs together again plus one cute...

Quilava:_Uses flamethrower._

QE:...Quilava.

Quilava:Plz review.

The girl stood there laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daisy asked.

"You all think coming here will save you lot?" She grinned, "No. Eevee is a part of this."

Eevee growled. "Impossible. Eevee is my friend. She may have a fascination with the supernatural but she would not do something like this." Ditty said slightly unsurely.

"She sold her soul to us." She said.

Eevee hissed, spit and growled. "No she hasn't." Ditty said sternly.

"How about I sent my brother to shut that annoying rat up."

Eevee jumped in front of the gang and hissed and spit at the girl and the wolf.

He growled back.

"Eevee plz don't." Enid said walking out if the shadows as a pale cream Eevee with white tuffs.

"Enid." Eevee said to everyone's surprise they understood her.

"Please Eevee. I don't want them to kill you. We need you." Enid whispered.

Eevee nodded. She looked at the wolf and did a running headbutt. She caught him off guard. He went flying and landed in a heap.

"Why you little insignificant little…"

"Rat?" Eevee asked mockingly. "Like last time when your kind tried to kill me. Except it went wrong and instead I ended up immortal." She growled. Eevee smiled. "Right. Shirin."

"At lest I haven't forgot my name." Shirin smiled.

"I know my name it's Evelyn." She said hanging her head.

"Is that why you keep calling me Evie?" Eveline asked Enid.

"Yes. Because you remind me of Eevee all those years ago. Sweet and naïve." Enid said.

"I'm not naïve!" Eveline shouted.

"Sorry." Enid said worriedly.

No one was paying attention to Eevee being beaten up by the wolf. "Help!" She called.

"Pikachu thunder." Ash called.

Pikachu's ears pricked up as sparks flying from his cheeks. He ran up to Eevee and the wolf and let out a horrific bolt. The wolf lay on the ground whimpering in pain.

"How dare you hurt my brother." Shirin hissed.

"Kyle you have to break thought this." May called.

Slowly he got up and let out a deep growl.

"Kyle. You're my brother. You saved me when we were little. Don't you remember?" May asked with tears in her eye.

The wolf looked at her. He was trying to remember. He wanted to remember.

"Don't listen to them they're trying to kill you." Shirin said.

"Kyle." Kitty stepped forwards. "When we first met you were really nice to this Kanto girl. Even when she got really annoying."

The wolf whimpered.

Gary stepped before Kitty. "Everything Kitty and May have told us about you is all positive."

The wolf lifted its head and snarled at Gary.

"The first time we met your Typhlosion tried to kill me." Ash said. "The girls say that only you could stop him from killing me because the both of you are really close."

"Don't listen to them." Shirin said worriedly. "They will only tear you apart. Take you from fulfilling you destiny."

The wolf walked up to his sister and sat there hanging his head.

"Kyle?" May asked unsurely.

A small whimper escaped.

"Is it you?" She asked carefully placing her hand on his head.

He lifted his head and went to bite. Gary managed to pull him back. Shirin's laugher was all that could be heard as the wolf attacked Gary.

E.S.P:No Gary's been attacked.

Quilava: As long as he's not biten he's fine.

QE:It's only Gary.

Evestar:This is my real boyfriend. _A Smeargl_e walks in.

QE:Hi what's your name?

Smeargle:Donatello.

Quilava:So what. You're named after a ninja turtle?

Donatello:No. I named after great Renaissance painter.

QE:The Ninja turltes happened to be based on renaissance painter.

E.S.P:You know that how?

QE:We were doing the renaissence in history and this Machoke named Sam asked Mr Hancock.

E.S.P:Oh.

Evestar:While we are on the subject of names. Shirin means sweet. Kyle means narrow ledge or Hansome. Gary means Spear Carrier.

E.S.P:Ash means from the Ash tree. Daisy means Daisy. May means bitter heart. Evelyn means Hazel nut and Enid means spirit.

QE:We know that because we got board.


	28. Chapter 28

Ghost

QE:Hello. Evil's back.

Evestar:Muhahahahahahahahahahah cought cought.

E.S.P:I hate to say this but QE owns nothing.

QE:Yay.

No one could more as the wolf slashed at Gary.

"Gary!" Misty called "Go Starmie hydro pump that thing." A purple starfish with ten spiky bits and a red gem in the middle sent and fast stream of water at the wolf. He couldn't of prepared form the attack and was sent flying.

Misty ran over the serially bleeding Gary. "Gary?" She asked trying to wake him up.

"What?" He mumbled weakly.

"Please don't die." She sniffed.

"Misty. I…never…told…you…I've always…loved…you." He whispered closing his eyes.

Misty tried to say something but it didn't come out.

"Brother you'll be fine." Daisy said rushing to his aid with a first aid kit. "You lot keep it busy."

Ash, May, Kitty, Eveline and Ditty nodded. Ditty transformed into a Dragonair.

"What so you weren't a human?" Shirin asked.

Ditty nodded with a smile plastered across his face.

"Brother you'll have to kill the girls first." Shirin said. "One of them is the angel spirit."

The wolf growled as he lounged at them.

"Cindie if you can hear me please come out." May shout jumping out of the way. A stream of red light materialised into a black and cream dog with fire blazing out his back.

"Thy plosion." It yelled.

The wolf hissed at him and Cindie let out a deep low growl.

"We need to get Gary to safety." Eveline said. They all nodded.

"Charlia can you take Gary on your back?" Ash asked.

Charlia placed her wing between them and the fight. She nodded.

"You'll have to take Daisy as well but I warn you she doesn't like flying." Ash said. "We'll be behind you."

Charlia nodded. She turned her head to face her wing then let a huge ball of fire while moving her wing. The wolf was sent flying at Eevee who was preparing a hyper beam.

"Stop." Eveline cried please tears running down her cheeks. Something really strange happened then. A gold and red aura surrounded her and engulfed her.

Shirin and the wolf backed off in fear as an angel about Eveline's stood in her place. She had golden feather wings and hair. Her dress was red and so were her eyes, which were surrounded by golden ear lashes.

She stood there looking at Shirin. Not saying a word.

"Oh no." Shirin said worriedly.

"Eveline?" May asked nervously.

The angel shook her head "No. She is my host." She walked over to Gary who's breathing had became shallow and un steady. She crouched down and said to Daisy "Your brother wasn't bitten so I can help."

"Please." Daisy asked. "Please help Gary."

The angel held her hand above Gary and hummed quietly. A faint golden aura surrounded Gary and disappeared.

"This is stupid." Shirin growled. "Your just an illusion."

"What's wrong? You scared?" Ash called mockingly.

"Brother attack her."

"He will do no such thing." The angel said standing up. She was right the wolf didn't move.

"Brother." Shirin yelled.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"What's wrong with Kyle?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing." She looked at him. "He has his memory of one full moon."

"We need to do it now." Eevee yelled.

The first rays of morning started to shine over the mountains.

"What ever you do don't hurt Kyle." May asked.

QE:Egoshipping.

Evestar:Finally.

QE:Sorry for not updating. :(

E.S.P:We all promise an update tomorrow.

QE:Please Review.


	29. Chapter 29

Ghost 

QE:Hallo.

Evestar:I think this chapter is the worse.

E.S.P:So. I like it.

QE:I own nothing.

The angel spirit walked towards Shirin arms wide and palms facing the sky. Eevee walked in front of her. A faint humming could be heard around them almost as if the trees themselves were humming. The wind seemed to stop. The moon shined brighter and the sun's rays made everything glow. Everything shone it's own colour until it was too bright to see.

When the light died down Eveline fell to the ground. Ditty transformed and caught her.

"That was nice of you." Eevee smiled. Enid sat next to her grinning.

"Where's Shirin and Kyle?" Ash asked.

Everyone looked around.

"Kyle." Kitty yelled.

"What?" No one bothered looking up the tree. Sitting in there was Kyle fully dressed and smiling.

"Brother get down now." May ordered.

"Yes mum." He said sarcastically jumping down without hurting himself.

Kitty flung herself at him knocking him over.

"Do you remember everything that happened last night?" Ash asked.

Kyle nodded his head.

"Then do you remember biting me?" Ash asked.

Kyle nodded his head again.

Everyone looked between Ash and Kyle.

"When?" May asked.

"When you and Kitty ran off." Kyle said ashamed. "The Pikachu's couldn't stop me and I lunged at Ash. Snaring at his arm."

"Is that Penny?" Ditty asked Eevee.

"Yeah." Eevee said as a Pikachu landed on Charlia's head.

A Pidgeot crash-landed next to her and Kate was killing herself laughing.

"Eevee your in trouble. I said you couldn't take Ditty." She laughed helping Pidgeot.

"Soz." Eevee smiled jumping on her shoulder.

"Did we miss the Werewolves?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Eevee said.

"Excuse me." Gary said getting up. "But we were talking about Kyle biting Ash and you turned up going on about you private life."

"Have you changed yet?" Kate asked.

"No." Ash said.

"You'll be fine." She said. "Charlia, Penelope, Ditty and Penny return." They all nodded and disappeared.

"Good idea." Kitty said. "Pika and Speary return." Pika returned but Speary refused.

"Eevee make him." Kate said. Eevee gave Speary an evil grin and Speary returned.

"Pax and Poshy return." Both pokemon nuzzled her before disappearing.

"Cindie come here." Kyle said. Cindie sat by his owner.

QE:Plz review before E.S.P is attacked by Quilava.

Quilava:I'm going to kill you.

E.S.P:**HELP!**

_Quilava chases E.S.P around the room with a pitchfork._

QE:What did you do?

Evestar:Watergunned him.


	30. Chapter 30

Ghost 

QE&Eve&E.S.P:WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaX10000000

Quilava:They are crying because it's the last chapter. _looks at them _QE owns nothing.

Gary and Misty lay in each other's arms on the sofa watching TV. Enid sat on the back of the sofa. Eevee had given up her immortalness so Enid could live one more time. Now she was stuck here being tested on by Gary and Professor Oak.

Daisy walked in.

"I'd wish you two would feed your pokemon." She said dropping Umbreon on them.

"Hay.' Gary said growling.

"We were nice and peaceful." Misty retaliated.

"And while you two were nice and peaceful your pokemons were annoying me." Daisy said with her hands on her hips. "Gary I said Misty could come over but only if you did your chores."

"I'm up." He said rather annoyed.

Meanwhile in new Bark town Ash and May were helping May's mum set the table.

"Now where's Sooty?" She asked tying her long black hair again.

"Knowing her she's with Taylor." May said placing the forks down.

"And Kyle."

"In Pallet town with Kitty." May said.

"Phone him." Her mum said.

"You might have a slight problem." Ash said holding up a black rectangle. "I found it under the table."

"One of these days I'm going to kill that brother of yours."

"And when that comes mum you will be pushing up daisies." May smiled.

"You want a bet."

In pallet town Kyle and Kitty stood outside Kate's house.

"After you Kitty." Kyle said.

"You're the one who wanted to come here so you're first." Kitty said sternly.

"Fine." He said walking in."

In the middle of the room a black Eevee sat there looking at Kyle.

"Oh no." He said when Kitty joined him.

"Soot, Sweep." Called Kate as she walked in. "Soot there you are girl." Soot stood on her back legs and clawed the air.

"I thought." Kyle said.

"Soot's only black because she has a fascination with the fire place." Kate smiled.

"Never mind." Kyle said.

"You're here because someone told you I'm a walking dictionary of supernatural stuff." Kate smiled.

"How…" Kitty started.

"Because most people get told about me and that's what they say." She sat behind the table and Soot jumped on her lap.

"Fine." Kyle said. He thought for a few minutes. "You know I'm a werewolf right?" She nodded. "Well I thought you could help…" He trailed off.

"Werewolves are pack animals. They need to be with other dogs. A pack."

"Would two Eevees and a Typhlosion do?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Kate said.

Eveline wandered around Island four. She sat next to a house on the outskirts. She didn't see Tory run up to her.

"You own me big time." He panted.

"Fine." She said angrily.

"Good." He said. "Go Heracross." A blue bug with armoured skin and a large horn out of his nose appeared.

"Charlie." She squeaked. Her faithfully friend flapped his wings and roared.

"Megahorn." Tory called.

"Pin him down and use flamethrower." Eveline said.

Charlie dodged the glowing white horn that was coming to him and pinned Heracross down. "Get out of it." Tory called.

Charlie let out a stream of fire. Heracross couldn't move when Charlie finished.

"Heracross return." Tory growled. " Tyranitar come out." A large dull green dinosaur took the bugs place. Sand flew everywhere.

"Charlie fall back. Romeo take centre stage." Eveline called. Charlie flew behind her and a Nidorino took his place. "Horn attack." Romeo charged at Tyranitar and drilled his horn into him. Tyranitar fell to the floor.

"Tyranitar return and Exeggcutor take his place." A large palm tree with six faces took Tyranitar's place. "Psychic."

"Horn drill."

Romeo was surrounded by blue light and thrown into water.

"Romeo return." Eveline called. Romeo disappeared into the pokeball. "Juliet take his place and carry on this dance." A blue poison pin pokemon took his place. "Crunch." Juliet ran up to Exeggcutor and bit him continuously.

"Psychic."

"Crunch."

The psychic flung Juliet but her still stood strong and ran up biting him until he fainted.

"That is it I'm off." Tory sulked walking away after returning Exeggcutor.

QE:Sorry the battles a bit short but I really don't like writing them.

E.S.P:So far all your long stories are 30 chapters.

QE:And?

E.S.P:Nothing.

QE:Please review.

Evestar:Cakes and cookies for all.

Quilava:Yay.

QE:Except you. You coffed the last lot.

Quilava:Oh yeah. Ok then.

Evestar:I like you better than Cyndaquil.

Quilava:Kewl.


End file.
